1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication system, and more particularly, relates to a communication system for frequency-shift keying (FSK) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a traditional communication system 100.
The traditional communication system 100 comprises: an antenna 101, a low noise amplifier (LNA) 102, mixers 103, 104, 111, an in-phase and quadrature component generator 105, a local oscillator 106, a complex filter 107, a limiter 108, a band-pass filter 109, a delay unit 110, a low-pass filter 112, and a digital signal processor 113.
In the prior art, the traditional communication system 100 receives an FSK signal and converts the FSK signal into a digital signal. However, there is usually a problem of signal distortion during the process.